tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Riverside Steam and Vintage Vehicle Rally/2010
2010 Event summary Another great show from this team with a few changes to the layout. Some worked better others not so well. Apparently it was oversubscribed with entrants, but a few more could be squeezed in inplaces or the others could be spaced out slightly, as the trucks were a bit tightly packed with the tractors also a little tight. Cars were abit thin but apparently there were a number of Sunday only entries in that class. The lack of a program was disappointing, and a basic list of entries could be offered instead of a full programe. Hopefully this will be resolved for 2011. 2010 vehicles :full list to follow (summary list of steamers at bottom of page) of commercial vehicles on show at the 2010 event]] Van with Perkins engine belonging to show organisers Peter Wareing ]] Wallis and Steevens roller Friend Richard]] The 2010 event was blessed with a glorious sunny day on the Saturday. The site layout was revised from the first event, with the Cars and tractors moving to by the entrance and the stalls behind them (were the commercials were last year). Steam moved to either side of the road way behind the Fair and food court that stayed in the central location. Heavy haulage moved beyond the steam to the top of the site but adjacent to last years location. Commercials were along the roadway above the caravan park (were the steam and cars had been in year one). The Buses were absent and a local Motorcycle club was in the area opposite the Toilet block near the vehicle entrance. Steam entrants list As no Guide was published this year we will be unable to list the owners of the various vehicles in most cases. ;Steam * Friend Richard - Wallis & Steevens no. 7851 Advance roller of Alan Atkinson * Prospector - Showman's road locomotive * Renown - Fowler no. 15652 Showman's road locomotive of the Howard Brothers collection, with the Big wheel, Gallopers and the Austin Car ride * Evening Star - Fowler Showman's road locomotive of M.D. Priestner, Cheshire * Wandering Star * Countess * The Horses Friend - Tasker no. 1296 * Little Dorothy - Burrell no. ? * Marshall no. 68754 5 Ton steam tractor CH 2462 * Burrell no. 3307 * Fusilier - Aveling & Porter no. 4505 Roller * Earl E Rizer - Aveling & Porter Roller NU 3041 - G.W. Lomas & Sons * Fowler no. 15148 Ploughing Engine CT 4663 - ? * Sentinel steam waggon KF 6482 - Morris lubricants * Burgh of Grangemouth - Aveling & Porter no. 7673 Roller * Fowler no. 21647 TE * Winnie - Foster no. ? TE * Marshall no. 41151 TE * Dougal - Aveling & Porter no. 6021 Steam tractor * Laddie - Burrell no. 3808 steam tractor - ? * Scammell - GXV 657 ex Pickfords on Tanker duty ;Commercials to follow ;Cars to follow ;Tractors to follow Category:Riverside Steam and Vintage Vehicle Rally - 2010 participants Category:2010 Event reports